A model is being developed to estimate brain delivery of homovanillic acid to cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) in humans, when taking into account the lumbar CSF concentrations of homovanillic acid and published flow rates. Homovanillic acid is a marker of brain dopamine metabolism.